Blood on the Dance Floor Murder Scene
by xXxXBOTDF136XxXx
Summary: Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Vonn Monroe of Blood on the Dance Floor love their fans, but what happens when one crazy fan want Dahvie all to herself, and when she can't get what she wants, she tries to end Dahvie and Jayy's career...and life?
1. Chapter 1 : Some Fan's Are Dangerous

**Dahvie Vanity:**

_**I waved to all my beautiful fans, loving the sound of them applauding me and Jayy, they loved us, and we loved them. My fans are my everything, and being out on stage, singing and partying, seeing the smiles on our fan's faces, seeing them singing along, is the greatest. They love us! All of them, and because of them, we're famous. I loved it. This was the most epic career in the world. My life couldn't be any better.**_

"**That was epic!" Jayy pretty much shouted, slapping me on the back, grinning.**

"**Yeah, it was." I agreed, calmer.**

**We walked outside, behind the arena where the concert was hosted, and got on our bus, expecting to it to be silent, and peaceful. **

"**Oh my God, Dahvie! Jayy! It's you!" A small girl that had black hair, with pink and purple streaks, dark eye makeup, black and neon green glasses, who was wearing a black mini skirt, fishnets, and a skin tight tee shirt that had a pic of me and Jayy on it.**

**I took a step back in surprise and looked at Jayy, "Um…how did you-"**

"**Get on your bus?! Oh, I paid the guy that had the keys!" this chic was basically jumping in excitement.**

"**Well," Jayy suddenly said, taking a step forward, "Listen, we gotta go, so…we kinda need you to get off our bus,"**

"**We're so happy that you like our music, and we love that you're a fan, but you can't just-"**

"**You can't be on our tour bus, we have to be at our next show tomorrow, and if you leave nicely, then you won't be in any trouble, but you have to leave." **

**She looked down at her feet, looking pretty upset, Jayy was kinda rude to her. "I'm sorry, but we really need you to leave. Please." I told her as nicely as I could.**

"**B…But…Dahvie…" she whined. **

"**Look, if you don't leave like now, we're going to have to call security, and we really don't want to do that, but we will if you don't go." Jayy said sternly. **

"**But Dahvie, I love you!" she squealed loudly. I smiled, "I love you too, I love all my fans, but you've gotta go." **

**I heard Jayy call for security to come get her, "No!" She cried, "Please, just let me stay with Dahvie! I love you! Pleeeeeease!" **

**A broad guy in a police uniform stepped into the tour bus, and grabbed the girl by the arm, and went to take her back to the arena. **

"**Dahvie!" she was crying now. "I love you!" **

**I looked down at my feet, and stepped out of the officer's way, feeling kinda bad for the chic. Once they were gone, I shut the bus door, and turned to Jayy.**

"**Ya know, you could've been a little nicer to her." I said quietly. **

"**Yeah, well she was crazy," **

"**Jayy," I said in a warning tone. He could be such an ass sometimes.**

"**She was! Crazy, psycho, coo-coo, not right in the head." He said waving his arms around in exaggeration.**

**I nodded my head, "Uh-huh and how do you know this?" **

**He rolled his eyes like I had asked him the most ridiculous question in the world. **

"**I've met crazy bitches, and I know how they are, and she was one." **

**I sighed, knowing that it would be better to just agree with him, rather than start an argument. It's not like I could do anything now and even if I could what would it be? She probably wasn't even 18 yet, she was just fan, and she would get over it…hopefully…**

**Jayy and I were getting ready to go onstage, when suddenly we heard something loud hit our bus. **

"**What the fuck?" I said, looking at Jayy, confused. **

"**I don't know." He answered, looking equally confused. **

**I walked over and looked out the window and saw the same girl who was on our tour bus the other day, and she had…she had a gun…**

"**Holy shit! I told you that bitch was psycho!" Jayy screamed. She saw us, and fired the gun, we both ducked down on the floor. **

"**Yeah, but **_**you **_**made it worse when you were being an asshole to her!" I exclaimed. **

"**What was I supposed to do?! Let her stay?! She had to leave! I knew something like this would happen!"**

**I looked at him in disbelief. "You're telling me, you knew that this bitch was going to stalk us and shoot at us before our next concert?!" I inquired, angrily. **

**He rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't know **_**exactly **_**what would happen, but I knew that something bad would." **

"**Well Sir Bright-Ass what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. **

"**I don't know…I guess talking is out of the question…"**

"**Really?! Because my first thought was to walk outside and have a fucking conversation with her!" I shouted sarcastically.**

"**Call security?" Jayy suggested.**

"**Why, so she can shoot at them too?" **

"**Fine, we can just sit here and hope that she gets bored and leaves." He said finally, like that was the solution. **

"**I guess we're not going to have a choice but to sit here, huh?" **

"**Yeah, probably not…"**

**I can't believe that we are being held hostage by one of our fans. I mean, you'd think that if she loved me, she would not be trying to kill me. Some people really have a fucked up idea of what **_**love **_**means. It's like, 'I love you!' *Now tries to stab you in the heart with wooden stake* This is really quite ridiculous. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Blackmail Is A Royal Bitch

**Dahvie's POV**

**Somebody eventually either heard the gun shooting, or the sound of me and Jayy screaming, and they came to help us. The girl, Malory, that was her name, got arrested, but then she got bailed out of jail, so now she can still come to kill us…**

**I'm really hoping she'll just leave us alone though…Jayy is freaked, he is pretty much afraid to even walk outside. I can't believe one of our fans tried to kill us. We could have died. What if I would've died? Then I'd be gone forever…what if I was gone forever? **

**Fuck, I can't believe it could just be over, just like that… **

"**Dahvie, Jayy, ready for show?" I suddenly heard our manager ask. **

**I looked over at Jayy, "Yeah, man," Jayy exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "We're com'n." **

**I stood up, and looked in the mirror, I was of course gorgeous, just like always. It had been two days since the little incident with our crazed fan, and we still weren't entirely over it.**

**I stood up, and walked out the bus door. I could hear our fans screaming from inside the stadium. I walked around the bus, just trying to move around for a few minutes before the concert started.**

"**Dahvie," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.**

**I turned around, seeing the same girl from the other night, the same girl that was trying to kill us. **

"**Hey…" I said nervously.**

**She moved her arm a bit, and I saw that she had a gun.**

"**You are coming with me." She said arrogantly. **

"**Well… I can't… I mean, Jayy and I have got a concert starting in a few minutes."**

**She took a step closer to me.**

"**You will come with me," she told me in a low voice, "You will do whatever the hell I want you to," I was seriously panicking now. **_**Where the fuck was Jayy?! Why isn't he out here helping me?! What the hell is happening?! **_

"**If you do not do whatever I tell you, I will hurt Jayy, and I will start picking off your precious fans, one by one. K?" **

**My eyes got wide; she was going to hurt Jayy. She was going to hurt my best friend. She was going to **_**kill **_**our fans. I couldn't let that happen.**

"**Um… Yeah, Okay." My voice was shaking a little bit. **

"**You're coming with me. Walk, that way." She told me, pointing in the direction behind her.**

**I nodded my head, and started walking. I had a really really bad feeling that this was not going to end well… **

**Jayy's POV**

**Dahvie is gone. He is gone. I cannot find him. Nobody can fucking find him! Where the fuck could he fucking be?! He wouldn't just leave. I know he wouldn't, especially with our concert! Where could he be?! I don't understand it! **

"**Jayy," Our manager said, "We still can find him. Are you sure you don't have any clue where he is?"**

"**No! I can't figure out where he could be! If he's fucking hurt somebody will get there fucking ass kicked."**

**I punched the wall until Tim, our manager, was yelling at me to calm down, and my knuckles were burning and bloodied.**

**Tim grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me into the wall, "Listen to me. It isn't going to help anyone if you're all worked up."**

"**Well my best-fucking-friend has basically disappeared off the face of the planet, do you expect me to be calm?!" I shouted angrily, punching the wall again.**

"**Calm your ass down, **_**now,**_** Jayy." He said sternly.**

**I nodded my head, to show I understood and walked outside.**

**I suddenly heard my phone ring, and retrieved it from my back pocket.**

"**Yeah?" I answered in an aggravated voice.**

"**Hey, Jayy," I knew that voice. It was **_**her**_**, the girl who had made me afraid to even leave the tour bus. **

"**What do you want?" I demanded.**

"**It's not what I want, I already have what I want, it's what you need to know."**

"**What…?" I was so confused… **

"**I have Dahvie, and if you want him and all of your precious fans to live, you are going to keep your mouth shut about this. K?" She hung up.**

**Thanks sooooooo much, XxMarisaMayhemxX for the story idea! It's great! :))**


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Promise

**Jayy's POV**

**It had been a week… **

**A whole week since Psycho Bitch kidnapped my best friend…**

**I couldn't tell anyone where he went… **

**Because then she would kill Dahvie…**

**We have had to cancel all of our tour dates and there were so many fans wanting to know what the hell happened…**

**But I couldn't tell them… **

**They don't even know Dahvie is gone…**

**I really couldn't deal with all this….**

**I mean, I really couldn't handle this…**

**Lying to our fans…**

**My best friend being is in danger…**

**He could die…**

**What if Dahvie died..?**

**I logged into my YouTube account to find a bunch of questions and crying and bitching from a bunch of fans…**

**I've had to lie to them this whole week… **

**Our manager said that the fans could not know under any circumstance that Dahvie was missing… **

**But they are our fans… They love us… I shouldn't lie to them… **

**And… Maybe someone will know something… **

**Maybe…**

**I got the video camera and I sat on my bed, trying to stay calm and make a video so that if anyone has any information about where Dahvie is, or where that bitch is, then they could let us know…**

**I did good for like the first two minutes of the video… But then I completely broke down in tears… Crying in front of all of our fans… And anyone who was on YouTube looking at my video… **

**By the time I finally submitted the video I had explained what was going on… **

**Partly… **

**And burst into hysterics twice… **

**I submitted my video and walked into the bathroom, digging through the cabinet until I found what I was looking for… **

**I rolled the sleeve of my shirt, pressing the blade down on my skin and dragging it across my arm, and watching the blood pour out…**

**I know I promised Dahvie I wouldn't cut again… But I couldn't handle all of this…**

**I started to feel really dizzy and slid down onto the floor, sitting against the wall, watching as a river of blood continued to pour from my arm as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness….. **

_**Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I'm really busy and not really sure if anyone is even still reading this, but if I could get two reviews by like a few days I'll continue the story with longer chapters. Thanks!**_


End file.
